dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Green
|birthplace = San Rafael, California, U.S. |family = Michal Friedman (spouse †) Jackson James Snyder (son) Reverie Vivian Snyder (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Script Writer |areas_active = New York |active = 1993-present |status = Active }}James Hadley Snyder (born February 7, 1971), best known as Dan Green, is an American voice actor, voice director and script adapter who has worked for 4Kids Entertainment, DuArt Film & Video, NYAV Post, and Central Park Media. He is best known as the voice of Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Trudge from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic X and Sonic the Hedgehog video games from 2005 to 2010. Green has worked on the script adaptations of Kurokami: The Animation and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He also teaches voice-over at Edge Studio in New York. Personal Life Green was born in 1971. He attended Rutgers University in New Brunswick, New Jersey, and studied acting at the Juilliard School in New York City. In 2008, he married singer and fellow voice actress Michal Friedman. On November 25, 2011, she died from complications during childbirth. The twins she carried were delivered successfully, and fans initiated charity efforts to provide for the children, Jackson James Snyder and Reverie Vivian Snyder. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Ultraman Tiga'' (1996-1997) - Additional Voices Films *''Cutie Honey'' (2004) - Black Claw Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Sky, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Angel's Friends'' (2009-2012) - Gass, Maliki *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Montehue, Clease, Lord Casterwill, Zan-Tanos (ep. 12), Teacher (ep. 1), Complaining Customer (ep. 14), Suit Member (ep. 15), Additional Voices Animated Films *''Gladiformers'' (2007) - Patrion Tokal Anime Dubbing Anime *''Patlabor: The Mobile Police'' (1989-1990) - Asuma Shinohara, Fujioka (ep. 22) *''Tama & Friends'' (1993-1994) - Casey *''DNA²'' (1994) - Ryuji Sagashita *''The Legend of Snow White'' (1994-1995) - Prince Richard (2nd voice; eps. 17-52) (US Dub) *''Slayers NEXT'' (1996) - Gaav *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Captain Aidan (eps. 106 & 147), Woodruff (ep. 119), Jeeves (eps. 124 & 175), Announcer (ep. 135), Shingo (ep. 140), Ralph (ep. 176), Raiden (ep. 194), Temacu's Father (ep. 198), MacKenzie's Father (ep. 201), Chuck (ep. 209), Mika & Andrea's Father (ep. 213), Diglett Thieves Leader (ep. 218), Mr. Shelby (ep. 228), Kiyo (ep. 233), Tyson (ep. 235), Steven (ep. 239), Professor Telesu (ep. 259), Additional Voices *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (1997) - Sōji Mikage, Additional Voices *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Gaav, Ralmus (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Eugene (eps. 1-3), Additional Voices *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Mr. Goodwyn, Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Monkey D. Dragon, Johnny, Nezumi, Mr. 4, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi, Pharaoh Yami, Knight Timaeus *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - Customer Service *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Lee Pai Long, Silva, Ramiro, Zen Hijiri, Blue Shadow, Savage Dan *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Professor Birch, Norman (eps. 1, 69-70), Wattson (eps. 40 & 55), Roderick (ep. 113), Gus (eps. 127-131) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Monsieur Cheeks, Hydrazoa, Buffaloman, El Niño, Robin Mask, Pumpinator, Sosumi *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Kyoshiro Mibu, Elder C, Kuro Sasori (ep. 17) *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Knuckles, Elmer Johnson, Ghana, Officer (ep. 1), News Reporter (ep. 5), Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (ep. 11), Director (ep. 19), Police Officer (ep. 19), Jewelry Store Owner (ep. 23), Station Attendant (ep. 25), Metarex Deserd (ep. 60), Cascade Resistance Member A (ep. 68) *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Guzuri, Rubetsu *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Yugi Muto, Beauregard (ep. 16), Guardian of the Labyrinth (eps. 141-142) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Jonathan, Blackbeard (eps. 55-58) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2008-2011) - Engineer (ep. 57), Byron (eps. 107-108), Goldeen Scoop Master (ep. 140) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Wizer Freion, Zanaffar, Restaurant Owner (ep. 3), Seyruun Guard (ep. 12) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Tetsu Trudge, Guard Robot (eps. 81-82) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Baby Dragon (ep. 3), Elder (ep. 3), Psuedo-Dragon (ep. 3), Bandit (ep. 9), Marauder (ep. 10), Gaav (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Pierce, Dan's Father (ep. 3), Mr. Matthews (ep. 38), Charles (eps. 57 & 59) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Tombo Tillbitty, Additional Voices *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Rodman (ep. 22) Anime Shorts *''Let's Go! Tamagotchi'' (2007) - Principal Mimizu (ep. 5), Blue Servant (ep. 10), Gotchi King (ep. 10) OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Emperor, Additional Voices (CPM Dub) *''Domain of Murder'' (1992) - Police Detective, Additional Voices *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Genya (NYAV Post Dub) *''Harlock Saga'' (1999) - Fasolt *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2000) - Mewtwo *''Freedom'' (2006-2008) - Administrator *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) - Farmer (Central Park Media Dub) *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) - Leo *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Spencer Hale, Entei *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001) - Iron Mask *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004) - Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi *''Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' (2009) - Damos *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2010) - Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions'' (2016) - Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi *''Mazinger Z: Infinity'' (2018) - Tetsuya Tsurugi, Additional Voices Voice Director *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *Jungle Emperor Leo *Mobile Suit Gundam UC *Phoenix *Samurai Deeper Kyo Writer *Domain of Murder *Mobile Suit Gundam UC *Phoenix *Revolutionary Girl Utena External Links *Dan Green at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Dan Green on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post